


i got you, baby.

by lostmemoria



Series: tumblr fics [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia’s been gone for three days on her college tour of Stanford and Jordan misses her more than he ever thought was possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got you, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> **anonymous** asked: marrish + wanking

Lydia’s been gone for three days on her college tour of Stanford and Jordan misses her more than he ever thought was possible.

He’s never gone this long without seeing her, without holding her in bed and stroking her hair until she falls asleep, without waking up in the morning and the first thing he sees is her morning bedhead and the scatter of freckles across her cheeks that he brushes his lips across until she giggles. He hasn’t gone this long without holding her hand, his thumb stroking across her wrist gently, or without seeing her laugh, eyes crinkling and making him smile.

But even more, he hasn’t gone this long without touching her.

He’s lying in their bed, sheets pushed aside and his sweats tugged down while his hand wraps around his hard cock and thrusts, once, twice—and a groan leaves his lips as he gently throws his head back against the pillows, eyes shutting close. He thinks of Lydia, thinks of her playful hazel eyes, her red plump lips, the soft gloss painted across them that he might never get tired of tasting whenever he kisses her. He thinks of the pale white column of her throat where he loves sucking and nipping at the skin, leaving hickeys and small marks while she moans into his ear.

He thinks about the swell of her breasts, his thumb brushing across her perfect pink nipples until she’s shivering under his touch. Thinks about those breasts squeezing his cock as he thrusts against them, her parted lips kissing his tip whenever it brushes against her mouth. He thinks about her moaning,  _mhm, deputy._

And with those thoughts, his whole body heats up as his hand tightens around his length, pumping harder and faster while his breathing gets heavier. “ _Lydia_ ,” he groans low from his throat, thumb brushing the foreskin back as he pictures her lips, dark and wet while she engulfs him in the heat of her mouth.

His hips jerk up from the image, and he can feel himself so close yet so far as he rolls over so that he’s face down on the bed, thrusting against the sheets. Lydia’s name escapes his lips every so often as he tries to reach his release, becoming completely unaware of the familiar clicking of heels against the floor coming closer and closer until—  
  
“Babe?”

Lydia’s voice echoes through the room, making his whole body still as he stops immediately.  _Jesus Christ_ , he thinks, his mind flooding with embarrassing thoughts when he realizes that his girlfriend just caught him getting off in the bed while groaning her name.

Suddenly, the clicking of heels comes closer and then the bed shifts slightly. “ _Babe_ ,” she repeats, and he has no choice but to roll over gently, the burning in his cheeks and neck inevitable as he meets her gaze, feeling and looking like he’s been caught committing a crime.

But Lydia smiles. She’s wearing a summery floral dress and a thin scarf over her neck, strawberry blonde locks cascading down her shoulders in perfect curls. “Did you stop because of me?” She asks, fingers gently touching his bare thigh as he moves closer, his cock still red and hard.

He tries to form words in his mouth to answer, but nothing comes out except, “Y-You’re back early.” He can still feel himself blushing as he tries to avert his gaze anywhere else, but it’s hard when his attention focuses back on the fact that she found him like this.

That doesn’t seem to bother Lydia however, her smile growing wider as she finally moves so that she’s sitting over him, straddling his hips and his erection presses against her bare thigh now as he looks up at her in surprise, mouth open and eyes wide. “Mhm, I am,” she hums, teasingly grinding down her hips and ripping a rough groan from his as his warm hands settle on her hips, slightly fisting at the fabric. “Seems like someone missed me.”

She’s grinning now and Jordan’s sure he’s as red as a tomato now. “Yeah…I did,” he replies, seemingly breathless from the way she’s wiggling her hips against him.

“Yeah?” She bites her lower lip as she leans down so that her face is inches away from his, and he gets the perfect shot of her cleavage as one of her thin dress straps fall off her shoulder. “ _How much?_ ”

“I think you know how much.” The words come out embarrassed, but it makes Lydia giggle as she finally closes the distance between their lips, kissing him deeply, and  _god_ , he’s missed that feeling so much.

His hand tangles into her hair as she gently nips at his lips, and he groans, allowing her to slip her tongue artfully into his mouth and it makes her moan with the way their mouths meet together after so long. She cups his face while their tongues swirl together until she’s pulling away from him, nearly breathless and he feels her hand move lower until she’s grasping his still hard length, making his breath hitch. “Looks like you need some help,” she murmurs, moving her hand up and down his cock slowly but still making his hips jerk up to her touch.

“ _Please_ ,” he nearly pleads, but it makes her smile against his lips.  
  
“Mhm,” she whispers, eyes glimmering. “I got you, baby.”

And she does, has him jerking and groaning at her touch until he’s coming all over her hand and mouth, definitely making it one of the best orgasms he’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
